<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Is Where The Soul Is by WitheringFeniks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047011">Home Is Where The Soul Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks'>WitheringFeniks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Ink Has A Soul, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader has an apperance, Reader is a Sans, Smut, au elements, au sans - Freeform, bottom reader, does this class as love-making?, ink sans - Freeform, light humor, top ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your SOUL buzzed happily away inside your ribcage and you press a hand to your sternum as the emotions peeking through your connection.</p><p>Seems like Ink was having a blast wherever he was.</p><p>You were also expecting a visit sometime soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans &amp; Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Is Where The Soul Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Your apperance:<br/><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/145798468@N05/50494273343/in/dateposted-public/"></a></p><p> </p><p>This is the second smutty Undertale piece I've done and at this rate, I might as well make this a series ;)</p><p>I was going to use Azura again but I looked them over again and realised i hated how I designed them, so I completely started over. I'll be using Tail from now on, and yeah, you do have one but I can't be bothered at this point to go back and add one--you have digitigrade legs too since you're part feline ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You swung through the air, strings pulling you along each time you drew more and launched them, creating a pleasant buzz at the use of magic. Although you enjoyed your outings into the Multiverse, especially with company, there was nothing quite like your homeworld and what it offered.</p><p> </p><p>Endless woodland and floating islands for miles upon miles.</p><p> </p><p>Your solitudinarian lifestyle had been a dream for as long as you could recall. Despite your love for Papyrus and your father, you’d always struggled to be a social Monster.</p><p> </p><p>Another swing sends you cascading through the air and nearer to your home island. Being one of the handful of Sans-types to use thin wires—or tears as most jokingly called them around Error because they looked like them on your face—had gotten you originally into a handful of trouble with Sans unfamiliar with you.</p><p> </p><p>It was most certainly annoying when those few and thankfully rare occasions happen since you don’t exactly appreciate people attacking you thinking you were Error. His strings were blue, yours were orange! How could people mistake you for him on top of having a completely different appearance! You were a white skeleton with an orange and red theme while Error was—</p><p> </p><p>You were going off in a tangent, oh well.</p><p> </p><p>But that also brought you to Ink, the artsy Sans having made the same mistake. You’d gotten a good whack in. They should all be so thankful that you’re so laid back about everything that literally nothing really phases you anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare eating one of those apples? You’d seen it coming.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh actually being deathly afraid of Furbys? You’d see some serious freakouts.</p><p> </p><p>Epic might love Cross slightly more than platonically? You’d seen him doing some serious staring to an oblivious Cross.</p><p> </p><p>Geno messing around with his coding so much he becomes the guy known as the World Destroyer with no memories of before? Ha!</p><p> </p><p>The point was, you’re old enough to have <em>seen</em> some shit.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the thought of the arty Sans made your SOUL squirm happily, pulsing with a desire to see it’s chosen other half.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Despite having bonded with Ink, you both lived very different lifestyles, but that made it all the more exciting when you did meet up.</p><p> </p><p>You landed in your garden and took in the sight of the farm you’d built up over the years—including a few different animals: chickens, goats, a few pegasi and large traveller-birds you had rescued and given a new life too…</p><p> </p><p>It kept your mind and body busy—but you enjoyed that.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t take that as you not being like every other Sans and loving to laze around and do absolutely nothing but nap or drink ketchup. Because you were, but you might as well do something useful with your time, right?</p><p> </p><p>You grew most of your fruit and veg, sold your produce and made a good profit off the small farm you’d created.</p><p> </p><p>You trot towards your backdoor, toe claws clicking away quietly as you moved, and pulled it open (there was no need to lock it being so far away from anyone and the chance of a break-in is zero) before slipping inside to start putting your groceries in your INV away.</p><p> </p><p>Your SOUL buzzed happily away inside your ribcage and you press a hand to your sternum as the emotions peeking through your connection.</p><p> </p><p>Seems like Ink was having a blast wherever he was.</p><p> </p><p>You were also expecting a visit sometime soon.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>A cigarette, some fruity tea, and a book were the perfect combination as you sat on your patio bench in the summer warmth. Taking a drag and exhaling the red smoke, the soft noise of the woods and your animals surrounded you.</p><p> </p><p>It was calm and peaceful. You liked it that way.</p><p> </p><p>After those years of war against the humans, you learnt the true meaning of quiet—not the kind that belonged to the eve of an attack, but the tranquillity and nature around you was something you learnt to live beside and appreciate. Something a lot of Humans and Monsters took for granted.</p><p> </p><p>Although, you have a bit of an unfair advantage, retaining the faint memories of your SOUL mother.</p><p> </p><p>You see, despite how you looked like and how your body was made like a Monster, you had the scant piece of a Human Soul resonating within you, surrounded by the white Monster SOUL. You would not exist if Gaster had not kept your mother’s SOUL when she’d departed from this world, splitting it and going onto create you then Papyrus, using a minute of his own SOUL to prompt a Monster SOUL to grow around the Human SOUL shard.</p><p> </p><p>Albeit memories were mostly a long distant, heh, memory now but they had given you an edge when you’d been a child.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh and take a sip of your tea but then pause. Eyes flickering up as a smirk curled onto your face at the sight of Ink standing in front of you, hands on his hips with a grin across his skull.</p><p> </p><p>“finally! i thought you’d never notice me!” He chimed and dropped beside you.</p><p> </p><p>You bookmarked your page in time as he wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling your cheek. You chuffed softly and shared a greeting kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“welcome to my humble abode once again, my soul,” colour, heh, coloured his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Ink gave a dopey smile, “it’s good to be back, my flower!”</p><p> </p><p>Your colourful phalanges reached up and booped his nose, which he immediately nipped at, catching it and curling his tongue around it. A flush of arousal lazily slinked it way through you and you pressed his tongue down before removing it. You quickly shuffled, discarding your book onto the patio to crawl into Ink’s lap to kiss him. He groaned happily, hands settling on your waist, hooking into your belt holding your orange trousers up.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s been too long,” he rasps quietly against your teeth and descends on your neck, tongue lavishing your spinous processes, you shuddered, arcing into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“maybe you should come visit more?” you tease, your own hands reaching around his back to caress his spine through his shirt, the tips of your phalanges curling and catching on all the ridges. He groaned, hips bucking up into yours, startling a gasp out of you.</p><p> </p><p>A huff of laughter, “i’ll try, my rose.”</p><p> </p><p>Soft and unrushed movements to discard your clothes, you lavish Ink’s collarbone with attention, biting and curling your tongue around it, travelling along to the top of his sternum before he pushed you down against the bench.</p><p> </p><p>His phalanges danced down your ribcage to your pelvis where your magic was beginning to gather at your rush of arousal. Ink gave a lascivious grin as he cooed, “form that pretty ecto for me, would you, my flower?”</p><p> </p><p>A part of you wanted to drag this out, tease him and get a response, but today just wasn’t one of those days and so you allowed for ecto the shimmer into appearance, from the bottom of your ribcage down to your ankles, a beautiful shade of transparent amber orange.</p><p> </p><p>An appreciative groan escaped the skeleton above you, one hand slipping between your legs to drag a phalange across your slit that had already gathered slick. You let out a soft sigh at the touch, wiggling your hips for more.</p><p> </p><p>Another only this time with a flick at your clit.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck,” Ink moans, unable to drag his ever-changing eyelights away from you, “i was planning to finger ya for a bit, but i don’t think i have the patience today.”</p><p> </p><p>You smile, picking your cigarette back up to take a drag. You exhale in his direction, “then don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He curses again, leaning down to steal a kiss, your tongues fighting as he uses one hand to free himself. Only to groan and sit back to use both hands, “why was i designed with so much clothing? damnit.”</p><p> </p><p>You laugh, taking another drag. You offer the cig to your lover and he rolls his eyelights but leans down enough to take his own inhale, exhaling via his nose. Before you could take another drag, Ink snatches it, drops it on the floor and stomps it out.</p><p> </p><p>“can’t have that taking your attention, my flower,” Ink grins and impales himself into you in one fell swoop. You yowl, back arcing, hands grappling for his shoulders as he sets his pace. He laughs at your reaction, “that never gets old.”</p><p> </p><p>“bastard,” You whack lightly at his shoulder, far more interested in the rhythm in which he dragged his cock out of you and thrust back in.</p><p> </p><p>Ink just leans down to steal another kiss, you wrap your arms around his neck to keep him close. Your groans and keens are swallowed by him. You sling a foot over the back of the bench to give him more space and Ink grips at your waist, tugging you closer.</p><p> </p><p>The smack as your sexes met is beautifully out of place in your quiet garden. Your mewls and keens and his moans and groans drift in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Your toes curl, cunt clenching as your feel that coil inside your begin to tighten more and more as Ink hits that damn spot that has you seeing stars.</p><p> </p><p>Ink draws back, one hand at your waist, the other grabbing the back of the bench. His eyelights are locked at where you meet, your ecto allowing him to see everything he was doing to you. The way he filled you, the way you clench down on him.</p><p> </p><p>A whimper as tears well up in your sockets as the coil keeps twisting and twisting, ready to spring at any—</p><p> </p><p>You come with a loud yowl, hips shaking uncontrollably as Ink fucks you through it, chasing his own release. He curses lowly, sweat gathering on his skull at how tight you closed around him.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out, he grasped at his dick; one, two, three strokes and he was coming across your ecto-stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, Ink ducks down, licking up his release. Dirty.</p><p> </p><p>A part of you wonders if his friends knew just how dirty he could be. But then you snicker because you <em>know</em> they don’t.</p><p> </p><p>He trails down to your sex and lavishes you, licking you clean and bringing you to a second orgasm by his tongue alone. This one was a slow one, one that flickered through you almost lazily and you sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“how do you feel about a shower?” you question when he helps you sit up, you get a grin in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>